Lethal Attraction
by LovingEmerald
Summary: BEING REVISED! When two lovers are torn apart by family rivalries, they vow to bring together two soulmates, against all the odds. Now fire and ice will unite - alone they're simply dangerous, but bring them together, & they'r fatal. 2 opposites 1 love DG
1. Prologue: Heartbreak

_**Notice: This story is currently being revised! The story itself will be the same up until chap 6. Chapter 7 is currently being re-written, I will have it up soon - hopefully by May 8, 2009. Thanks for reading!**_

**Summary****:** _When two lovers are torn apart by family rivalries, they vow to bring together two soul-mates, against all the odds. Now fire and ice will unite - alone they're simply dangerous, but bring them together, and they're fatal. 2 opposites, 1 love. Will they survive? Read as Draco and Ginny tread into uncharted territory and learn to deal with the unpredictable circumstances handed to them._

**Prologue: Heartbreak**

The windows were open, letting in the crisp morning air. A muddled shape lay in the bed, bathing in sunlight as it poured in. She took a deep breath, enjoying the mint like smell of the fresh breeze; it was momentary, but a pleasure nonetheless. She looked out the window, with gloomy eyes, trying not the think about what lay ahead on this particular day.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said softy.

A woman entered the room, crossed over and sat down beside her. She was middle aged with amber hair, pale but lively skin, and understanding green eyes. She put an arm around her daughter, fully aware of what she was going through, but only being able to image her pain.

"It'll be okay," she said in a soft, soothing voice.

The girl simply lowered her head onto her mother's shoulder, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She breathed deeply to keep herself from breaking down.

"Maybe, but I'll never see him again." Pain was audible in her voice.

"Shh… Elizabeth, you mustn't regret him. He's going to do great things. Support him; show him that you love him." The mother patted Elizabeth's arm, unsure of how to console her any further.

_She has gone through so much, my poor baby, and now this. How much more of this can she take?_

The daughter sighed deeply, trying to soothe her aching heart, but failing miserably.

"I know, but it hurts. Too much" she replied after a minute's pause.

Elizabeth Weasley turned around to hug her mother tightly, all the while biting her lip to suppress a cry. Her auburn hair fell over her tear streaked face; she felt suffocated, lying there on her bed, not being able to be with the man she loved. She hated not being able to write her own destiny, choose her own life. Her mother hugged her back, quietly patting her head for the lack of words.

"Why does life have to be such a… tragedy? I love him mum, and he loves me. I loved him despite knowing that he would choose that path one day, that father wouldn't approve, that I… am betrothed."  
Rivers of tears ran down cheeks as she finished the last sentence.

"Shh... don't talk that way, Eliza, you have no control over who you love and certainly none over your fate," she cupped Elizabeth's face in her hands, her green eyes staring back into stormy chocolate ones. "And, don't you ever regret falling in love, ever. It's the most important thing in your life. You should consider yourself lucky that you've found true love; most people don't have that luxury."

She gave her daughter one last, tight hug and got up to leave, but turned around when she reached the door.

"Go talk to him Elizabeth. Say goodbye." With that she left, and silence engulfed the room once again.

Elizabeth buried her face in her knees, memories flooding back to her.

Her and Thomas at Hogwarts, walking around the grounds, holding hands. Oh they looked so happy.

The memory changed, Thomas and she were now in Diagon Alley, sipping coffee at Cassandra's Café, frequently stealing kisses. That was the day he had gotten the letter from the Ministry bearing the news of his acceptance as an auror.

_He was so happy that day_, Elizabeth thought as a faint smile crept across her face, _if only we had known, if only we had eloped... no you know you couldn't do that, not without father's permission._

Her mind wandered back, this time to the night Thomas had proposed. They were at the manor, in the balcony facing the garden. He'd had it decorated with magical green and red orbs, the table bearing three exquisite candles, all emitting a soft green light. The garden was beautiful as always, spotted with tiny lights floating around like tinkering little fairies. The air bore a feeling of contentment. They had just finished their dinner, and were sipping red wine.

Elizabeth remembered how peaceful she had felt, just being there with him.

Then he got up, ran a hand through his silver blond hair, before getting down on his knees. When he looked up, his eyes were gleaming with hope, and happiness.

"Elizabeth Joanne Weasley," he had said, "will you marry me?"

She gasped, then squealed, and whispered a jovial 'yes' before jumping on to him.

Elizabeth inhaled again, thinking about how happy she had been that night. They had kissed for hours, before dedicating the whole night to passionate love making.

But the smile on her face disappeared as she thought of another night, the night her father had forbid her to marry Thomas. She flinched at the sharp pain that passed through her chest as the memory replayed itself in her head.

**-- Flashback -- **

_The atmosphere was no longer content, but was now filled with tension. Two men stood at either ends of the room, glaring at each other, their eyes glowing with pure hatred._

"_Malfoy," hissed her father._

"_Sir," Thomas shot back._

_He turned to look Elizabeth, who was standing beside him, trembling under the pressure._

"_Tell him, Eliza. Tell him you love me, and that you are going to marry me."_

_She looked up at his face to be met by a pair of reassuring but firm eyes. She nodded slightly and turned to face her father. With a deep breath she said,_

"_I love him father. I want to marry him," never breaking eye contact with her furious father._

"_Love!" he spat back. "You call this love? He is a MALFOY! Or, did you forget all the insults his family's thrown our way? Poor aren't we, Malfoy?" His face was now red with fury._

"_No, I haven't, but he is DIFFERENT! He's kind and polite and the most proper man I've __ever__ met! You can't blame a person's family on him; didn't you always tell me that? Huh?" Elizabeth shot back, her Weasley temper now overpowering her anxiety._

"_Surely you must jest! I cannot believe my only daughter is ready to go marry a person whose family has degraded us every chance they've gotten! They're not capable of love Eliza, especially for us"_

"_Oh how dare-" Elizabeth was cut off by Thomas stepping forward, his silver eyes now raging with anger._

"_That's enough! I am truly sorry for my family's behaviour in the past… but that's all I can do about it. I love Elizabeth more than I've ever loved anyone in my life; I will not stand here and watch you hurt her. You must either accept her decision and give us your blessings, or hold a grudge and watch us get married. Either way, I am going to marry your daughter!"_

"_Oh we'll see about that," her father said softly. He turned his towards Elizabeth, fixing her under his firm gaze._

"_My dear, you can go marry him, but when you do, you can also rid yourself of this family because we don't need a traitor in this house. It's your choice Eliza, us or him?" his eyes glittered with the challenge, daring her to defy him. In some corner of the room, her mother gasped,_

"_Mathew! You can't mean that! She loves him, Mathew! And, obviously he loves her!"_

"_Oh yes, I do mean it, Daphne. He doesn't love her; he just wants to use her. I will not let that happen. Not over my dead body!" Mathew replied harshly. "Besides, she is betrothed to Alan Camberley, don't forget that."_

_With another loud gasp her mother fell silent. Thomas stepped forward, threatening to attack Mathew._

"_You bastard, how could you do that to her? How could you put her in that position? You're depriving her of love!"_

"_Ah, but it is still her decision… so let her decide" Her father replied calmly._

_After what seemed like ages, Elizabeth finally looked up, her tearstained face full of loathing and anger._

"_I can't believe you've made me do this. You're sick, and just so you know, you just killed my respect for you. But I can't leave my family and you know that… alright, I won't marry him, if it makes you happy, but be aware that I won't marry Alan either."_

_She took a deep breath and looked at him again, "Thank you father, for killing my happiness, thank you so very much" _

_She turned to face Thomas, who looked confused, furious and hurt._

"_You have to understand. I can't leave my family. I'm sorry, oh Thomas, I'm so sorry."_

_She fell into his arms, crying. Her heart felt like it had been ripped apart from her body and thrown across the floor. After some time, she looked up at him to see a very weary and defeated face._

"_I love you. And I will never love again, I promise" she whispered._

_He took a deep breath. "I love you too, and I can never love anyone else."_

_With that he turned on his heel, and walked out of the room, and out of her life. She fell down on her floor and cried for hours, letting out the pain, the anger, the frustration, before fainting into the darkness._

**-- End of Flashback -- **

Elizabeth blinked once, then twice, before coming back to reality. Her father had been horrible, and she could never forgive him for ruining her life. As she sat there, she wondered what her life would have been like if her father _had_ allowed them to get married. Oh, how happy she would have been.

_No, don't even think about it_, she chastised herself. _You'll just end up getting hurt all over again._

Sadly, she nodded her agreement to her thoughts and got up to get ready. She hadn't seen Thomas since her father had refused him her hand in marriage. He had owled once, though. As she looked around the room, she saw the letter lying on the floor. She picked it up to read – for what seemed like the hundredth time – the same painful message that was engraved on the yellow parchment:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_How are you? I am sorry I haven't seen you in so many days. It kills me to be away from you, but you have made your decision, and so has your father. But I must ask you again, Eliza, will you elope with me? I think I know the answer to that question, so I won't push it. Anyways, I am writing to you, probably for the last time, to inform you that I am moving north. I have accepted the job the Ministry offered me in Northern England. I leave on October 31__st__ from King's Cross Station, Platform 8 1/4, at noon. I love you Elizabeth, never forget that. And don't ever regret what we had, even though we couldn't finish our story. Let's just hope others have better luck. All the time I was with you, you have made me the feel like happiest and luckiest man on earth, and I hope I returned the favour. So, this is where we say goodbye. I know it is hard to let go, but I want you to remember what I said that night, I will never love anyone else, I CAN'T love anyone else. Adieu, my fair maiden, I will love you till my end and even after that. _

_Forever yours,_

_Thomas M._

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she finished reading. One man who had loved her with all his life, and now he was about to leave hers. She quickly wiped away the tears and got dressed. Gathering all her determination and strength she apparated to King's Cross Station, eyes already searching for her beau.


	2. Prologue: Seperation

**Prologue: Separation**

Thomas Malfoy stood on the stone floor of Platform 8 2/4, fidgeting around with his tie. He took several deep breaths trying to calm him, to no avail. The more he tried to suppress it, the more his restlessness enlarged.

_Damn you, why couldn't you just tell her to meet you here, you knew you wanted to see her! _He cursed himself.

_Well I did tell when I was __leaving,__ hell I even told her the platform_ said another voice in his head.

_Well do you really expect her to read between the lines, when she is breaking down because her __goddam__ father wrung all the happiness out of her life?_ spat the first voice acidly.

Just the mention of her father made Thomas's blood boil. What kind of father does that to his child? Couldn't he see she loved and that he loved her? That asshole-

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his should her. He looked up and suddenly caught his breath. Elizabeth stood there, beautiful as always, looking down on him with eyes containing more love than that could fit in all the oceans. In a swift move he stood up and started kissing her, afraid she would disappear if he let go. After a while he let go of her, involuntarily, to catch his breath. When his breathing was fairly stable, he pulled her into a warm hug. She hugged him back, her head resting on his chest. "Oh Thomas…" she started.

"Shh…don't say anything," he patted her head, "I thought you wouldn't come. I'm so glad you're here."

"Oh I couldn't live with myself if I didn't say goodbye," she replied.

Thomas breathed deeply, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent. _Man she still smells good. I'm going to miss that, and a lot of other things._

He voiced his thoughts to her, and she just chuckled in response.

"I'll miss you too, more than you know," she hugged him tighter, willing her tears to stop flowing.

"You remember how we used to come here every year to catch the Hogwarts train. You were always surrounded by either your brothers or your friends. I hated that. It didn't give me enough time to be alone with you."

"Hmm…I remember. Also how we always made out in the back compartment. The prefects never did come there did they? Too lazy or maybe they knew there was always someone there and were fed up of having to walk in on so many people" she replied with a grin.

"Ha-ha, yeah well, we didn't like that part either, even when we ourselves were prefects. I think the headmaster did that just to keep _us_ from making out"

They just stood there reminiscing until someone coughed, causing them to jump apart. Thomas checked his watch, and was surprised to learn that they had been standing that way for almost half an hour. It was 11:30 am.

_Half an hour left_, he thought as he settled beside Elizabeth on a bench.

When he looked at her, he saw her fingering the heart pendant he had given her on their first anniversary. He looked down at her fingers; she was still wearing his ring. He smiled and leant forward to place a tender kiss on her lips. "Thank you" he said.

"For what?" she asked puzzled.

"For keeping my ring and your promise," he beckoned towards the pendant, "You said you'd always wear it, no matter what. Now it been five years and you still have it."

"Oh Thomas, I love this pendant. It's one of my most precious possessions; I would never want to part with. So thank you, for giving me this, and for loving me" she hugged him tightly.

As he she released him, Thomas suddenly grabbed her necklace.

"Thomas what are you doing?"

"Hold on you'll see. Take it off for a minute, I need to show something."

She looked at him sceptically, but took off the necklace and gave it to him.

He took it and turned it around. Engraved on the back were three words:

_Loving You, Always._

He smiled for a second and turned it around again. He took out his wand and pointed it at the heart pendant. He then took her hand into his and placed it, so that half of it touched his hand and the other half touched hers.

"Thomas, what-?"

"Shh…just hold on."

She nodded silently.

He touched it with his wand and muttered some words, quietly but clearly:

"Réunissez les amoureux à la magie, bondissez-les ainsi que l'amour."

A soft blue light escaped from the tip of the wand and surrounded the pendant. It glowed for a second before dividing into two. Then the light died, but there was a quick spurt of growth in Elizabeth's curiosity. She looked from the two pieces of the heart in his hand, up to Thomas's face and back again in utter puzzlement.

Thomas smiled when he saw that his charm had worked. In his hands lay two halves of a heart. What was once a whole heart, evenly encrusted with emeralds and rubies was now a broken into two pieces, one studded entirely with emeralds, while the other with rubies. He looked up at his love, finally ready to explain himself.

"Here take this," he handed her the ruby half, "And I will keep this one. Now you're probably wondering what I did, and why your pendant is in two pieces. As you can see, these are two halves of a whole, just like you and I. The charm I just performed was 'Unissez L'Amour'. It is used to reunite soul mates. So when these two meet again, carried by two soul mates of course, they will unite, uniting the owners, or in this case, the soul mates."

"But how does that relate to us? I already know you're my soul mate."

"Oh, its not going to help _us_, it is for our descendants. You see, when there is a strong attraction between two bloodlines, it is very possible for that attraction to be passed down through generations; sometimes it misses a generation or two, or even more, nobody really knows for sure. But what I'm trying to do here is to reunite two of our descendants, because I can bet all my money that our love is going to flow through; and it won't stop until it's fulfilled. So basically, you will pass down your half of the pedant to the firstborn the girls in your family, and I will pass my half down through all the firstborn boys in my family. I'm sure whichever of our nieces or their children are the chosen couple, these pendants will bring them together."

"That's a great idea, but what if they fall in love and are refused the chance to carry on their love because of the rivalry? I don't want them to go through what we had to go through."

"Oh but that's the beauty of i! When the pendant unties, it will bind them with love AND magic. Therefore no one can forbid them from marrying. This is strong magic Elizabeth, it will bind them together, no matter what, and it will destroy anyone who stands in its way."

"Wha-what happens if they refuse anyways?" she asked timidly. Thomas's face suddenly grew serious and his tone changed.

"They will die the most painful death imaginable; even worse than Cruciatus curse" he said quietly. He heard her gasp beside her.

"But Thomas that's putting them in danger. We'd hurting our family!"

He turned his head sharply, his peaceful silver blue eyes suddenly filled with a deathly glare. "Like they haven't hurt us? I may not show it Elizabeth, but it kills me to leave you. It's eating me inside and out and it's all because of our families!" he spat out with disgust. She looked at him for a moment, scared to see him like this. But then she understood what he felt, and her fear was replaced by sympathy and love.

She nodded, "You're right".

They stared at each other for a while letting their stirred emotions settle down. Just as Thomas was about to break the silence, they heard the train pull up beside them. They looked sideways, their suspicions confirmed. Both sighed, knowing what was coming next: goodbye. Tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes, and even though he tried to hide them, they appeared in Thomas's as well. Thomas felt as though somebody had just punched him in the stomach and knocked all air out of him. In front him stood the only woman he had ever loved, she was his life and now he had to leave her.

"Elizabeth…"

"Shh…don't," her voice quivered, "You won't be gone, you know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because you will always be right here…in my heart. So you won't be that far would you?"

"No…well don't forget to take good care of my heart, because I'm leaving it right here with you. I promise I'll take good care of yours, because I'm taking it with me."

"I will, I will," she hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go, "I love you…so much," she sobbed on his shoulder, unable to hold the tears back. This time he didn't try to stop her, but let her get it out, just as he was sure he would once he was safe inside his compartment. He lifted her chin up, and kissed her. All emotions were flowing through: pain, heartache, loss, sorrow, but most of all LOVE. They kissed for what seemed like ages, passion burning between them. They finally let go when they heard the train whistle warning passengers to get on board.

"I have to go…" the pain in his chest grew more intense with every word that escaped his mouth. She just looked up at him, using all her strength trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"I just don't know how I will live on…" she said.

"You'll live for me…because you are my life; if you die, I will as well," he gripped her shoulders. She shook her head, half expecting to wake up from this nightmare.

But it was real, and so was the man in front of her, her pain and her agony. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't keep him here any longer. It would just make it harder to say goodbye; harder to let go. With a deep breath she said the three words that hurt her like a knife burning on flesh, "You should go"

It was time. He had to go. It was time to bid adieu.

"I love you Elizabeth Joanne Weasley, with all my life"

"I love you too Thomas Malfoy, more than life itself"

He bent down to give her a kiss. One last, goodbye kiss.

"I can never forget you, I can never stop loving you, and I can't live without you. Goodbye Elizabeth. I'll always love you, always."

"I will never stop loving you Thomas."

With a last hug and kiss they parted, each feeling the sting of the separation. He walked towards the train, not looking back until he was on board. He turned around to see her standing on the platform, so fragile, so innocent. He lifted his hand and gave a wave, sadness clear in his eyes. The train gave a lurch and started moving. And he watched as she grew smaller and smaller. He was leaving his life behind; his heart felt as if it had been ripped and thrown out on the hard, edgy rocks, his chest was filled with intense pain and the world just look like a meaningless blur. A few yards later she disappeared. He winced as his chest throbbed, and turned to go to his compartment, the half heart pendant safely tied around his neck.

She felt her knees go weak as he walked towards the train. Once on board, he turned around and looked at her. All of a sudden he looked so weary, so tired, so defeated. He waved at her sadly. She felt all the energy drain out of her as the train began to move. He was moving away, away from her, he was going out of her life and her heart felt like it was being tramped all over. Tears stung in her eyes as she watched him fade away…

All the happiness in the world couldn't make her get over this heartache and all the sorrow in the world paled in comparison. Anger at her father and at her life boiled inside of her, but the pain was far greater. The train turned round a corner and he was out of sight. Gone, Forever. Her knees suddenly gave out on her and she crumpled down on the cold platform floor. With her arm as her pillow she cried her heart out, she cried in pain, she cried in anger and for the loss of her love. People walked by, pitying the poor woman, who poured her heart out on the platform floor, all the while clutching on to a half heart pendant for dear life.

_Gone, _was her only thought.


	3. Sweet Sixteen: Part One

**Chapter Two: Sweet Sixteen: Part One**

As the years went by, they both grew weary, never really accepting their fate, but having come to terms with it. True to their word, neither Elizabeth nor Thomas fell in love again, much less got married. This wasn't really hard for them, considering their love for each other never died.

Elizabeth led a quiet life in the outskirts of London, in a small cottage called 'The Burrow', making her living by working as a nurse in St.Mungo's Hospital. Her father had died a few years after Thomas left. Elizabeth wasn't surprised when she didn't feel any sorrow upon this event. True, she was sad that a member of her family had left the world, but the feeling was far from grief; she never felt remorse for any of the things she had said to him on that fateful night, and still stood by her words and her love. Now her family consisted of her four brothers: Raymond, Bilbo, Robert and Frank, their families, and a very frail mother. Though she put on a happy front for her family and friends during the day, dreamless sleep was hard to come by at night. Night after night she sat up, thinking about Thomas, wondering where he was in life. She was never the one to dwell on the past or go through the trauma of the 'what ifs', but it was hard, even for her, not to think about what her life might have been if she'd married Thomas. 'Much more pleasant' was the answer she came up with every time.

While Elizabeth settled close to her roots, Thomas resided Northern England, fighting off dark wizards. The Malfoy Manor in London was now occupied by his younger brother, Tselios Malfoy, and his family. He had a nephew, and an unborn nephew, or niece, on the way, though he was pretty sure it was a boy considering girls were hard to come by in the Malfoy family. He missed Elizabeth terribly, more as each day passed by, but tried to keep himself occupied with work, burying himself in mounds and mounds of paperwork after finishing assignments, trying to fill out each and every second of his day. Even though his family had suggested he let go of Elizabeth and marry some classy socialite, but he refused to put up with them, disgusted by their lack of understanding about his love. Finally, both Tselios and his wife had given up, and admitted defeat.

While both the Weasleys and Malfoys knew of their children's illicit relationship, neither brought it up, pretending it had been just a bad nightmare, but they knew better. The family rivalry went on, the hatred planted in each and every one of their children, provoking them against each other to ensure that they would never walk the path as their aunt and uncle.

But then again they didn't know about the **'**Unissez L'Amour' charm that Thomas had cast on Elizabeth's memento. Both the pendants were still intact, clasped around the necks of their owners, never taken off. So the charm lived on, waiting for the day of completion, promising to merge two families, two strong forces and to end unreasonable enmity.

As years rolled on, Elizabeth waited, patiently, for another girl to be born in the family, a girl to inherit her necklace. But the day didn't come. All her brothers borne boys, one after another. Although she loved her nephews dearly, she couldn't help but feel disappointed as another boy arrived in the family, when she always whished it to be a girl. Her wait was long and unending.

Years passed and finally one day, came the end. Elizabeth Weasley breathed her last breath while in St.Mungo's suffering from pneumonia. Lying there on her bed, hand tight around the beloved pendent; she looked up at her family that surrounded her. When her last breath came, Thomas's face flashed across her mind, flooding her with immense love and an overwhelming sensation of pain. Smiling she said the four words she'd lived by for the last sixty years, before disappearing into a dazzling light: "I love you Thomas".

When the family had gone over to her cottage, they had found her will, placed neatly under her pillow with a picture of her and Thomas and her diary. The will read as follows:

_Dear family _

_Since you are reading this, I am probably dead. Don't be sad, I am better off, in a good place with God. I don't own much, but here are the instructions on how to dispose my current belongings. _

_-My house will go to Raymond, but you are all welcome to come and live here. _

_-The money in my vault, 213, will be divided equally between all my nephews; you may dispose of it as you want after the money has been taken out and divided._

_-Last but not the least, the pendant around my neck, a half heart made out of gold encrusted in rubies, will be passed down to, and ONLY to, the Weasley women when they come of age. I wish for it to be passed down one generation after another until we have a young girl amongst us. After that she may so do with it as she pleases. Give her also this diary and this picture, she might find it of her interest._

_Handle my pendant with care. I love you all, never forget that._

_All my love_

_Elizabeth Weasley._

Since there was no girl in the family at the time, the pendant and its two companions were put back into Elizabeth's vault, remaining there waiting for the arrival of a lady Weasley. The threesome would sit in the vault for a long time, their wait extensive.

Meanwhile, Thomas's health was also declining. Injuries attained from years of fighting were now catching up to him. His nephews had finally convinced him to retire and stay home to enjoy the rest of his days. He refused to move back to London, in the Manor, of the fear of running into Elizabeth. He had once said goodbye, it would've been too much to do so again.

One day, while reading the Daily Prophet, sitting in his living room, he came across a memorial that gave him an unbearable shock. There in the classified section of the paper was a picture of his beloved Elizabeth, smiling with twinkling eyes, and below it a message from her family:

_Elizabeth Joanne Weasley, 80, died three years ago, in St.Mungo's of natural causes. Even today__ she lives in our hearts as the lovely aunt she always was to us. She loved and sacrificed for her family and for that we are eternally grateful. We love you Aunt Elizabeth, rest in peace._

_-Raymond Wesley, Bilbo Weasley, Robert Weasley, Frank Weasley and the entire Weasley family._

Tears filled his eyes, pain overflowing in his chest. He gasped loudly as a sharp pain shot through his heart and kneeled down clutching it, the Prophet still in his hands. Someone ran into the room screaming, "Uncle Thomas!" The last thing he remembered was seeing Elizabeth Weasley's face, smiling up at him, urging him to come to her.

"I'm coming Elizabeth, I'm coming". With that he let go of the world, moving forward, and towards her.

Thomas Malfoy died on the floor of his living room, one hand clutching a picture of the only woman he loved, the other holding onto a half heart pendant.

A great love ended that day, leaving behind its pieces to create another.

Thomas' will requested his pendant to be passed down to the firstborn son of Malfoy family, claiming it to be an object good luck. His descendants would know differently in the future. His house was passed down to his nephew, Artemis, while his money was to be divided into half, one half to be donated to St.Mungo's, while the other was to be divided equally between all his grand nephews and nieces when they came of age.

And so pendant began its journey, starting from Artemis, working towards the chosen one, it's mission to unite with it's other half.

But that time was a long way ahead, almost a century into the future.

* * *

On a fateful morning was born a boy, a powerful wizard, whose destiny was anything but ordinary, albeit very satisfying and fortunate.

This boy was Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

As a family tradition, a gold chain was placed beside the boy, to be given to him when he came of age. The fate that this pendant would bestow upon this boy would eventually surprise everyone, including the boy himself, but give him one thing in life he would crave: Love.

A year later, on the other side of the town a girl was born; first girl in her family for almost a century, this beautiful baby filled her family with awe and wonderment as they looked down upon her tiny figure, chocolate brown eyes and fiery red hair.

For her sat three souvenirs deep under London, in vault 213 of Gringotts. A mystery written in a diary, a moment of love and a powerful pendant, the three would be handed to her when she came of age, unleashing her into a whole new world. Ginerva Molly Weasley had peculiar life ahead of, one she would come to love in time.

* * *

**Present:**

Draco Malfoy sat in a plush arm chair, fire roaring beside him, warming up the room on a cool summer night. Fingering a half full wine glass in his hand, he observed the aftermath of his birthday party. The curtains were slightly parted, shedding light into the enormous living room littered with empty glasses left behind by the guests.

The party had gone on forever yesterday, starting late at night and going on into early morning. His friends, or acquaintances rather, mostly Slytherins and some from Durmstrang, had come over to the manor to throw him a sixteenth birthday bash; all of it was arranged by of course Pansy and his mother.

Pansy Parkinson had been his friend since childhood and she was only of the few true friends he had. She saw through his intimidating demeanour and aloof face, and understood the real Draco. Her and Blaise Zabini were the only two people, besides his mother, who knew the real him and liked him for who he was; they were also the only ones allowed in his world, inside his impassive envelop, beyond his protective guard. Outside of that wall no one was able to see him, to hurt him, and most of all affect him…

_That was real nice of Pansy to do that for me_, he thought as he sat there. His mind drifted back a conversation he'd had with Pansy earlier that night.

**- - Flashback - -**

They were standing in the corner of the room, watching people around as they huddled into small groups talking and gossiping.

"Pans you didn't have to that. I know you're trying to cheer me up and all, but it really wasn't necessary" he said sincerely. She rolled her eyes at him and turned around the face him.

"No, I didn't. But didn't you think that I _wanted_ to do this? Draco you are my friend, I would've done this for you even if you weren't down. Of course, the fact that you are just gave the whole idea a bigger boost. I would've done this earlier, but you always have your own party every year, so I didn't really get the chance. But this year I did, so I took it. Now put that wonderful smirk back on your face or people are going to think I hexed you or something!" she smiled up at him. He smirked at her last remark and reached forward to give her a hug.

"We wouldn't want that now would we? Thanks Pansy, for everything" he said.

"Don't sweat it. Just remember when my birthday rolls around!" she said good naturedly. They both laughed.

**- - ****End of ****Flashback - -**

He smiled as he remembered how she always made him smile whenever something was wrong; whenever Lucius beat him, she would be there to comfort him, or even when he lost a game, she would rush to his side, comforting him and lifting his sprits. He didn't know how, but she always knew what to say and do in order make him smile. To most people they might have looked like the perfect couple, but the truth was their relationship was strictly platonic. True, she was very close to him, but in a sisterly kind of way. Not that they hadn't thought about having an actual relationship before, but it hadn't really produced the sparks they'd expected. Now they had resigned to being friends and Draco had a feeling a certain Blaise Zabini was terribly pleased with this arrangement. Being Draco's other best friend, he was the only person Draco would trust Pansy with and was glad to know that there was a possible relationship brewing between them.

The party hadn't broken till 2 am, when he had graciously kicked his friends out. They had left with many goodbyes, and hugs (only granted to Pansy and Bliase) and several 'Happy Birthdays!' His many gifts were now piled up against the sofa waiting to be opened.

He hadn't seen his mother yesterday at the party and guessed that she must have retired to her room in order to give them some privacy. He made a mental note to thank her when she woke up, for the wonderful party and of course, for going through the trouble of setting it up, with all her problems and what not.

He sighed, put his glass down, and sunk back into his chair as he looked not so far down the memory lane: his last birthday.

**- - Flashback - -**

His father had thrown him an extravagant party, catered with the most exclusive food and serving expensive drinks. There were people all over the place, mingling around; the atmosphere was that of a typical high society gathering. He couldn't really say he'd been happy, more like pleased with the feeling of superiority. He'd been surrounded by his other classy acquaintances, most of them happy to be invited to a Malfoy party. His mother had been there, he remembered, and she'd looked happy – lively, without a worry in the world. Now, she was pale, ghost of a life left in her, living simply to look after him and because her body allowed her to. As horrible it had been living with Lucius, he had put life into his mother. How she had lived with that monster, much less loved him, was still a mystery to Draco.

Last year had been a totally different story. He'd had a new school year to look forward to, his return to Hogwarts and popularity; of course, he hadn't forgotten his sport of teasing the golden trio, which had then seemed even more appealing to him as The Dark Lord had returned; if only he had know what that monster was capable of, he would have never taken pride in such trivial mockeries. But then again, his life had been steady, constant, with change nowhere in sight. He'd been then oblivious to the fact that everything he had believed in, and his entire world along with it, was going to turn upside down.

He wasn't totally unaware of the facts; of course, he knew of the Dark Lord's return, even though the Minister was too thick-headed to see it. Death Eaters had become constant visitors to the Manor, planning their next steps, carefully mapping each and every move. They'd left Draco out of these conversations, claiming him to be underage, that he would be included soon, just as soon as he'd had received his mark. He hadn't known about the Prophecy then, as his father always put a silencing charm around his office when they had their meetings. Their discussions didn't really hold any importance for him, he was simply curious. But he knew better than lurking around the office to snoop around; Lucius was a hard dictator and years of experience had advised him against the idea. But even then, the atmosphere wasn't foreboding, the world sat peacefully, blinded due to Fudge's ignorance, unaware of the upcoming war. It was the kind of stillness one senses right before a storm. One minute everything was quiet… and then the storm hit; thunder cackled and lighting bolted, upsetting the wizarding world, unsettling the forces, releasing the evil…

**- - ****End of ****Flashback - -**

Draco pressed his fingers against bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the tension from his nerves. He sighed again. Rubbing his eyes with his hands he turned sideways to see the Grandfather clock stating it was 4 a.m. He stood up, and stretched, ready to go to bed. As he turned around, he saw Narcissa standing in the doorway, looking at him with sad eyes, concern evident in them.

"Mother" he said with a curt nod. She nodded back, "Draco…are you okay dear?"

"Fine, mother, I'm fine, just a bit sleepy that's all."

She nodded slowly, "Hmm…well you better go off to sleep. Come here I never got to wish you properly…" she walked forward, and hugged him tightly, then kissed him on the cheek, "Happy Sixteenth Birthday Draco, You're of age now. Live your life happily…and wisely" she said with a weak smile, both of them knowing exactly what she meant.

"Thank you mother, I will. I better be off. You should get some sleep too" he said and she nodded silently.

He walked out the door, towards the staircase and was about to ascend it when Narcissa spoke again.

"Oh Draco, before I forget, I need to talk to you tomorrow, it's important, what time should I expect to see you?"

Draco raised his eyebrows but simply said, "11 o'clock will be fine mother. See you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear I'll see you in the morning."

Draco climbed up the stairs, baffled by his mother's sudden announcement. He tried to think about things that she could want to discuss, perhaps about the Malfoy Enterprises, but found he was too tired to think. By the time he hit the bed, all his thoughts disappeared, replaced by a rare, dreamless sleep.


	4. Sweet Sixteen: Part Two

**Sweet Sixteen: Part Two**

He opened his eyes the next morning to see sunlight flooding his bedroom, announcing the arrival of yet another day. He got out of bed, stretched and went towards the washroom, carrying about his morning activities.

Half an hour later Draco stood in his bedroom, fully dressed and ready for breakfast. He went out, closing the door behind him, making his way towards the dining room. He remembered his conversation with his mother last and stopped abruptly to think about it.

_I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about,_ he thought, _I hope it's nothing bad about the business, god knows I have been working my ass off, trying to pull that company out of dangerous waters. Maybe it's about the will; with the amount of problems we've been having with that thing it won't be a surprise if something else has gone wrong._

He shook his head slightly and resumed his saunter. He entered the dining room to find his mother already seated, picking at her food. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning mother." "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" "Yes fine, thank you" he said sitting down.

A house elf came in carrying two plates of food and a glass of orange juice, all handled in a silver tray.

"Here is master's breakfast" it squeaked, "Will master need anything else?" it looked up at Draco with big brown eyes. It was wearing a long, crisp white garment that hung loosely on its lanky body. The Malfoy crest was imprinted in the middle of it. Since his father had died, his mother had gone a little soft on elves, giving them new, clean garments, treating them more…properly. Truthfully Draco didn't have a problem with the creatures as long as they stayed out of his way and served him on time. "No, you may go" he said dismissively. The elf bowed and backed out of the room. They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence, eating; Draco read the Daily Prophet while Narcissa sat there chewing quietly and thinking. After they were done with their breakfast and Draco had put aside the paper, Draco looked and up and turned to his mother with questioning eyes.

"You said you wanted to talk to me mother?" he enquired.

"Yes dear. Why don't we go in the living room? It will be much comfortable there." Draco nodded as he stood up. He went over to Narcissa's chair and pulled it out for her. She led the way and he followed her out and into the living room. She went over and in the armchair near the fireplace, and he sat in the opposite one, facing her. Narcissa took a deep breath and started.

"Draco when you were born a gold chain placed beside you, proclaimed to be given to you when you came of age. This chain, it's a pendant actually, has been in our family for a long time, a century to be exact. It is a half heart pendant that belonged to one of your ancestors, we don't know who for sure, but it has been passed down in the family since then, given to the firstborn son when he came of age. But that's not all of it's significance," she paused to examine his face, which was set into deep concentration as of now, "There's a legend behind it; the legend states that this pendant has another half…a piece lost somewhere that keeps it from being whole. It is said that when united with it's other half the pendant brings you immense good luck which of course results into power. It is also said to help you find something……significant in your life, though nobody's really sure about that part. But of course as you know it has never been united with its companion. There have been doubts about the other half's existence; some have even doubted the legend, claiming it to be a myth. The truth of course cannot be revealed unless the proof presents itself, which hasn't happened yet. Anyways I just wanted to give you some background information on it before I gave you the pendant" she added as she pulled a velvet box from her emerald cloak. She opened it and fingered the gold pendant; a wistful smile formed on her lips as she remembered its previous owner. Looking up she smiled at Draco and handed him the box. "Here, this belongs to you now" she said softly.

Draco looked down in his hands and stared at the box in his hand. Inside it laid a magnificent pendant, encrusted with striking green emeralds, glinting against the silver of the gold. A serpent coiled around the outside of it while inner part looked like it had been cracked, but very finitely. A gold chain passed through its loop. He picked it up, trying to figure out what it reminded him of, but not being able to put his finger on it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Narcissa who had been sitting there quietly observing him.

'Yes, it's…unique"

"Yes. I remember when Lucius had first received it. He told me all about it the very day. He had been so excited, despite the Malfoy pride, he'd been beaming; we were in school then. They were good days," she said dreamily memories flooding back to her. But when she looked up at Draco, his dark eyes startled her. It pained her too see that her son hated his own father.

"Oh Draco" she put a comforting hand on his arm, "He wasn't always like that. There was a time when he truly cared, when he was human. He did love us, a long time ago he did" she whispered, a tear slowly forming in her eye.

"He wasn't always evil Draco, and you never will be. Remember that" she said softly and then kissed his forehead delicately, before walking out of the room, leaving a very silent Draco behind.

He just sat there, numbness having washed all over him. And then it hit him.

The pendant wasn't a half heart; it was a broken one…

It was September 1st and Hogwarts Express was loaded with students, eager to get back to another school year; all of them except for one particular young man. He sat there, his bored eyes glaring down at people from his compartment window, cursing them for having such…loving families, who loved and cared for each other, much unlike his own family, if you'd even consider it one. Just then the Weasleys came in through the gateway, all merry, followed by Harry Potter. Suddenly rage filled Draco's veins, blood pumping through them.

_HARRY BLEEDIN' POTTER! The fucking idiot who destroyed my family! He sent my father off to Azkaban, though a happy thought for me, it destroyed mother. Stupid Potter who always got all the glory, __**even**__ when he messed up. The soddin' asshole that always got out of things, leaving others to suffer the consequences of his daftness. Bloody Potter who got all the attention and love because he was THE BOY WHO LIVED! Damn you Potter! Damn you to hell! _

"Hey Malfoy what you looking at?" came a voice behind Draco. He turned around to face Vincent Crabbe, quickly covering the anger on his face with an emotionless mask. He plastered a smirk on his face before speaking.

"Look out there Crabbe, what do you see?" Crabbe followed his gaze, confusion written all over his face. "Um…Oh the weasel, mudblood and scarhead…" "Exactly, now what do you think will happen when word gets out about weasel and mudblood's 'relationship'?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I get what you mean, I'll go tell Pansy. It'll spread by the time we get to Hogwarts." Crabbe's face lit up with comprehension.

"Good, and take Goyle with you" called Draco as Crabbe scurried out of the compartment, glad to be rid of the interruption.

_Merlin how thick can you get?_ Draco thought as he turned back to the window. The trio and rest of the Weasleys were gone save one. The youngest Weasley girl, he couldn't remember her name, stood on the platform, looking for someone. After a moment she seemed to have found the person as her face lit up and she walked up to Dean Thomas and hugged him. Draco snorted_. Seems like the Weaslette's gotten over scarhead, _he thought, _gotta give her credit for that. Well at least one of the Weasleys has a brain._

The train began to move and Draco averted his eyes from the girl and closed them to slip into a soft slumber. The open window let in a wind that rippled over his face causing his hair to fall into his eyes, an angelic sight for anyone passing by, right now to a certain red head.

And so the Hogwarts express stretched, on and on, with a different Draco onboard, changed but unchanged at the same time, a pristine pendant hanging around his neck, with his hand unconsciously covering it.

He breathed deeply and shifted, causing even more hair to loosen, his fine red lips pressed gently together, eyes closed…a picture of a beautiful cherub sleeping, a picture that caused the red head at the door to catch her breath. Brown eyes blinked once, then twice and were gone before anyone knew, cheeks blushing slightly at the atypical thoughts in her mind.

Ginny Weasley was in search for a compartment occupied by her friends when she stumbled upon him. She had thought for sure she'd be bombarded by insults the minute she had opened the door, but the situation turned out otherwise. He was just sitting there, alone, eyes closed with his silvery blond hair falling into them, rather than its usual slick back style. He rested his head on the compartment wall, one hand across his stomach, the other lightly covering something she couldn't see. For that one moment Ginny thought he looked like perfection, with his fine looks, silky hair and toned body, he could've easily been named the best looking guy at Hogwarts and nobody would've objected. But then she realized who she was thinking about, and mentally slapped herself. _Two words Ginny: arrogant ass!_, she thought. _Ah, but a beautiful ass nonetheless_ another voice in her head spoke. _Oh be quiet I don't need to listen to you right now!_ She quieted the voice. _Suit yourself! _

When she looked up again, having won the self debate, she saw what work the wind had done with an already attractive sight. It had made it stunning. Now even more of his hair hung loosely over his eyes, shadowing the soft eyelids. His finely shaped red lips were pressed together, gently, making him look flawlessly breathtaking. Ginny caught her breath, her feet planted to the floor. She blinked as if to make sure it was real, then twice to confirm. Yes it was real alright, and she needed to get out of there before any more obscene thoughts slithered their way into her mind. She walked away from the door, softly closing it behind her.

**Well that was it! Sorry it took so long to update, but school kept getting in the way. But no worries now, its summer and I can finally lay off the studying; just goin' to hang with friends and of course write more fics and read even more of them. But anyways ****please READ AND REVIEW! MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

_**-LovingEmerald**_


	5. Little Gin’s…grown up?

**Chapter 4: Little Gin's…grown up? **

Ginny Weasley stepped out of the carriage that had brought her down to the Hogsmeade train station. She looked up at the sky as a mild breeze teased her hair. The horizon stretched on for miles, its colour a pastel blue spotted with white fluffy clouds, and the sun hidden behind them. The wind smelled crisp and clean, almost as if it had been washed out, rid of all the tension. The day was light, and the weather was the kind that made want to skip along in the fields, or lie down on a hammock and look aimless out at the world from the platform of your sun porch. Excitement was in the air as hundreds of witches and wizards boarded the train, all happy to be going home, looking forward to a relaxed summer. Ginny seemed to fit right in. The year was over and it was time for summer. Ginny had always loved summers, but this one was extra special as her 16th birthday was coming up. 16. To a grown up it may seem a small number, not worthy of all the fuss the teens make about it. But to them it was a big step; it was like crossing a barrier, stepping out of adolescence and into the transition to adulthood. To them 16 was the number that spelled freedom. It meant one more year till 17.

And Ginny was no different. She had waited a long time for this. Ever since she could remember she had always wanted to grow up, to step out of her brothers' shadow and become an individual. As dearly as she loved her brothers, having them watch over her all the time had gotten a bit annoying, and being treated like a helpless little child even more so.

She picked up her bags and started walking towards the train, the wind blowing in her ears, almost as if whispering secrets to her. Her mind went back to the weather as she got on, thinking about how vastly it affected people's moods and the ambience. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost walked into Ernie McMillan.

"_Oops sorry Ernie!" she'd said, bending down to pick up her purse._

"_No problem Gin," he'd replied with a smile, hauling his bags past her._

It was only after she was settled in a compartment with Colin and Luna that she realized her missing wallet.

The lady with the food trolley had just come by and Ginny was about to pay her for some chocolate frogs when she couldn't find her wallet anywhere.

"Oh my god, my wallet's gone!" at this she hauled everything off the seat and began searching for it. When she had no luck in her baggage she got down on her knees and began searching. Luna and Colin joined in order to help. Under the seat, on the floor, the wallet was nowhere to be found. Fifteen minutes later the three teens sat on the compartment floor, having checked each and every inch of it, defeated. The lady was still standing in the doorway. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem, is anyone going to pay me?" she asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. Colin sat up at that.

"Oh okay, here you go" he gave her the money and waited till she was gone to shut the door before turning to Ginny: "God, they're such nags. Gin do you remember where you dropped it?"

"Well if I did Colin we wouldn't be trying to find it now would we?" she snapped.

"I suppose not…"

"Never mind that guys, I'm sorry… Oh my god! I know! I must have dropped it when I ran into Ernie McMillan!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Luna asked

"I was coming down here and I kind of stumbled into him. I was kind of distracted at the time so I must not have noticed. I'm gonna go look for, I just hope its still there." she said as she got up and walked to the door. "See you guys in a bit, okay?" and she closed the door behind her.

Ginny stepped out of the compartment and started walking down towards the end of the train, her head down searching floor very critically, not wanting to miss anything. She had gone about twenty compartments when suddenly _BAM!_ For the second time that day she had walked into something. Only this time she was actually thrown off balance and down on the floor. Or at least that's where she would have landed had it not been for the two arms that shot out and grabbed her just before she hit the floor. She mentally made the correction that she had walked into someone rather than something as she looked up, ready to apologise. But when she finally saw who it was, the apology took a back seat. Her saviour, well he _had_kept her from falling down, and ultimately the person she had walked into was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" she gasped but then quickly resumed herself, "Let go of me Malfoy"

"Watch where you're going next time Weasley, I won't always be around to save the day" he smirked as he pushed her back.

Ginny snorted "As if. Why would you even touch me Malfoy? I'm a _Weasley_ remember?"

"Sadly yes, but it is not in my nature to let a lady fall down in front of me even if that's where she belongs. Besides it's your brother I have a problem with."

Ginny just stood there with her mouth hanging.

_Did he just say that he doesn't have a problem with me?_ She thought incredulously, _God the world is coming to an end!_

"I know I'm good-looking Weasley, there's no need to drool. Besides I'm still waiting for an apology" he stated with a smirk.

Ginny snapped back to attention. "Oh please, don't make me barf" she scoffed, "Besides you could have moved out of the way seeing as you were walking with your head up. But you didn't, your fault!" she returned his smirk.

"Well, well, well, look what I found: a Weasley with a brain. I guess wonders never cease."

"Don't get started on my family Malfoy, I just may have to start on yours"

Suddenly he turned stiff as if she had slapped him. The amusement in his eyes drained, replaced by a cold barrier. Immediately Ginny sensed that she had crossed the line; nobody talked about Malfoy's family, especially not since Lucius Malfoy got jailed in Azkaban, it had been terrible, all over the newspapers……

His face blanked and suddenly he bent down to her ear. "Watch your mouth Weaslette, wouldn't want to get your filthy little head in trouble now would you?" he said in a deadly whisper.

"Whatever Malfoy, I've got better things to do than stand here bickering with you," she said, sounded much more confident than she felt. She pushed past him, ready to continue with her quest when he spoke again, this time in his usual neutral voice.

"Lose something Weaslette?" Ginny turned around to see him smirking, holding up pink wallet with the enchanted little fairies on it. Ginny suddenly cursed herself for buying such a cutesy thing, and moreover, actually keeping it. What a laugh he must have had, looking through all her pictures, and tiny little notes. "And it just keeps getting better…" she groaned.

She stepped forwards and tried to grab it out of his hand, her cheeks flaming red. But he wouldn't give it to her. He stretched his hand over his head, putting it of her reach.

"Give it here Malfoy" she said in a strangled voice, trying to reach it, but in vain.

"An apology Weaslette, then I may think about it"

She gave him a squinted look before saying with a sigh: "Alright, I'm sorry Malfoy, that I Ginerva Weasley, walked into your sorry self. Happy?"

"Ginerva. That's your real name?"

"Yes it is. Problem?" he shook his head. She stuck her hand out, 'Wallet?"

"Manners Weasley, now say the magic word…"

"Ugh, Please Malfoy?" she said, frustrated with his little game.

"Good. See now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he handed it back to her. She made a face at him as she took it and turned around, walking in the other direction.

"Oh by the way Weasley, nice picture, I'm sure you didn't need a nightlight as child, what with that flashy orange hair of yours."

So he had seen the picture! The hot flush returned to her skin, this time with anger. She desperately wanted to do nothing more that smack him in the head upside down, but seeing as he was so tall……well she just sufficed for a rude hand gesture.

But that didn't distress him a bit; instead he just threw his head back in a bark of laughter, watching her retreating form.

**Summer – The Burrow:**

Ginny stretched her hands over her head, squinting at the light coming in from the window. It had been a month already since summer started, and no one had even _mentioned_ her birthday!

She sniffed, _and to think that they even cared…_

She shook her head. She was not going to get herself worked up because her family was FORGETTING HER **16****TH**** BRITHDAY**! No Siree. Well at least Colin and Luna were going to remember. They had promised to drop by and spend a good amount of time with her that day, and of course they would bring gifts. Ah it was so good to have friends like those.

Just then Molly came in the living room, all dressed up, ready to go somewhere.

"Oh Ginny dear, what are you doing here? Go out, play a little" she said startled to see her there.

"Don't feel like it mum. Where are you going?" Ginny asked casually.

"Oh just to Diagon Alley dear, nowhere special. Well I have to go now; I'll be back in two hours. See you a in while dear" with that she hurriedly stepped into the fireplace disappeared with a high pitched 'Diagon Alley' and a swirl of emerald flames.

Ginny just sat there staring at the fireplace, confused. _Well that was weird. It's not even August yet, what does she have to do Diagon Alley this early in the summer? Well whatever, I've got more pressing issues to think about, like my forgotten 16th birthday for example…_ at this she just shrugged and went back to sulking over her forgotten birthday.

**Summer – August 15 – The Burrow:**

Well it was here, today was the day! Ginny Weasley had finally turned 16! Halleluiah!

She couldn't have been happier. It was her birthday, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Luna and Colin had come over and her family hadn't forgotten after all – they'd all wished her first thing in the morning, before heading out to their jobs and daily chores. Life was good.

So here she was sitting in her old tree house in her big backyard elm, chatting with her friends.

"So what do you think they're going to get you?" asked Luna from her position on the floor.

"Um to tell you the truth, I don't really know…I mean we do seem to have more money these days, so maybe it's something really good. I actually think they might buy me those cute little pink dress robes, they're hot…"

"I know, oh and they're formfitting too, they modify themselves to fit your body every time!" gushed Luna.

Colin groaned. "Can we please talk bout something other than clothes and make-up for that matter" he added.

"Ok Colin what do you want to talk about" Ginny giggled. It was always so funny to see how uneasy he got when they started talking about stuff like that. She remembered one time Luna complained about her cramps in front of him…

"_Ugh… I hate cramps; I hate the whole world…" Luna moaned._

"_PMS?" Ginny said, patting her sympathetically._

"_Uh-huh" Luna nodded, "I get so bloaty… and my stomach hurts…and stupid Binns gave me homework, I swear I'm dropping that subject the minute I start the 6th year"_

"_Don't" Colin said in a very strangled voice, "talk about that in front of me…" he was so red in the face, it almost matched the colour of Ginny's hair. He looked truly comical. The two girls burst out laughing, all the pains forgotten, proceeded to torment him mercilessly throughout the afternoon._

"Gin, Gin, helloooooooo" Luna was waving her hand in her face.

"What?"

"Welcome to planet earth"

"Thank you"

She shook her head. "Where were you?"

"Oh just thinking about the time Colin heard a little talk about PMS" Ginny grinned.

"Ohhh god you two never forget" he groaned but two broad grins was the only answer he got.

"Well forget about that… your mum just called us down for dinner, let's go…"

So they climbed down the tree, and started making their way across the yard. It wasn't totally dark yet, though Ginny was sure they were in the later hours of the evening. The air was a bit damp, laden with humidity. The kitchen lights were on, though it didn't seem like anyone was in there. Ginny supposed they were probably in the living room, waiting for them.

She opened the kitchen door, which squeaked slightly.

"Mum" she called out, "we're here"

Her answer was a loud explosion, and a loud cry of "SURPRISE!"

Ginny just stood there with her mouth hanging open, still in a state of shock. The plain kitchen was now decorated with colourful streamers and balloons and in the middle of it all a big banner saying: HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY GINNY!

"Oh-My-God'" she said slowly looking around, taking it all in, as Molly came bustling through the crowd.

"Happy Birthday Ginny dear" she said as she encased Ginny in a tight hug.

"Its amazing mum, when did plan all this?"

"Well I had plenty of time dear, besides you should thank Fred and George; they're the ones who did most of it…"

Just then the twins came out of the crowd. Ginny squealed and hugged both of them at the same time.

"Whoa- I'll take that as a sign that you like it" said Fred.

"Looks like we did good work Gred"

"Obviously Forge"

"Seeing as how"

"We are"

"Gred and"

"Forge"

Ginny giggled, "Thank you, you guys, you have no idea how much means to me-" and she squealed again at the sight of her birthday cake. It was a three tiered chocolate cake with white icing and chocolate flowers.

"This is the most perfect party I've ever had in my whole life!"

"Well let's cut the cake dear" said her father after wishing her a happy birthday.

So she went over to the middle of the room and stood under the banner, waiting for everyone's attention. It was only after the whole room turned to face her that really saw how many people were there. There were her friends: Neville, Lavender, Luna, Colin and Tara. On the other side was her family: Bill and his fiancée Fleur, Charlie fully recovered from his injuries from the war and his wife Melanie with their son Rupert, the twins, Percy and Penelope, her mom and dad. And beside them stood the Golden Trio or rather the quartet now: Ron and Hermione they had started going out last year and Harry and Parvati who had been dating for the last couple of months. There were even some people from the order: Lupin, Tonks, and Mad eye Moody. These people had all been through so much, they fought side by side, taking down the Death Eaters, putting their life on the line, staring in the face of death, and some of even losing a loved one. But no matter what risks, they had been there, put everything they had on stake, all in order to save the world: both muggle and wizarding. And they were all standing here in her kitchen, smiling, just for her. The sight brought tears to her eyes. And she smiled back at them.

"Well here goes…" she cut the cake as the crowd erupted into a jolly 'Happy Birthday"

* * *

Five hours later Ginny was sitting in the living room surrounded by gifts and family, with a fake tiara on her head. Eager to get started, she started going through the gifts: 

Luna had giver her cute pair of gold earrings that looked like a crescent moon dangling from a chain of stars; the moon was enchanted to shine at night.

Colin had given her a book called 'The Lion, the Witch and The Wardrobe', first of a series called The Chronicles of Narnia. She had already read the first few pages; it seemed like an interesting book.

Ron had given her a Chudley Canons sweater, and Harry the quidditch robes with her name on the back "I thought they would look good on you" he'd said.

Both Hermione and Parvati had given her books: 'Magic in the Middle Ages' and 'Titanic: the book version of the movie' respectively.

Bill and Fleur had given her the new, much desired, pink robes "Oh my god! How did you know I've wanted those?" she's exclaimed as Bill winked.

Charlie & Melanie had given her new black dragon-skin boots.

The twins had given her loads of their new inventions from the shop, and

Percy surprisingly had given her something totally non-academic for a change: a Pygmy Puff! It was cute, white, little and furry: all in all, the perfect pet. He'd even included a pink little cage for it!

Lavender had given her a blue denim wallet lined with crystals – Ginny had a feeling her total embarrassment on the train had led to that decision,

Neville had given her the latest version of the remembral this one also told you what you had forgotten and you could change the settings of the colour and voices, and

Tara had given her a pair of hats: one green and another black.

Tonks and Lupin had given her a picture frame with a picture of a really beautiful landscape that she told Ginny was from near Scotland;

And Moody had given her a foe-glass.

All in all, it had been one hell of a party and certainly the best she'd ever had. In a couple of hours, most of the party had gone home, all departing with a goodbye and one last 'Happy Birthday'. Only her family remained with the addition of Hermione who was spending the night, though in a room different than Ron and also and an entirely different floor, as Molly had at once said. Hermione was to spend the night in the room right across from her parents'. Poor Ron! And Arnold, very new Pigmy Puff who was sleeping snugly in his cage beside the couch. They were all sitting around the fireplace, talking about the party, when it suddenly dawned on to Ginny that her parents had given her nothing. True the party was a present enough, but to give her _nothing?_

"Mom! Where's my gift!" she said in a shocked voice. Everyone stared at Ginny, but Molly just merely laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask, I was starting to get worried" she said as she gestured Arthur to get something. He disappeared in their bedroom and came back a minute later holding a box covered with festive paper and tied with a ribbon.

"Well here you go dear. Happy 16th Birthday" he pecked her on the cheek and handed her the box.

She tore aside the paper and lifted the lid, curious to see what lay in there. Her mind was racing, coming up with ideas of it could be. What she saw was nothing she had expected. Inside laid three antique objects: a book, a photo and what looked like a small jewellery box. She looked at her parents in confusion, but they only nodded at her to proceed.

She took out took out the book first. It was a leather-bound book, a bit dusty and battered around the corners, it was quite old. Then she took out the photo. It was picture of a man and a woman hugging under a big tree, both looking at each other with adoring eyes. The woman looked like she was about 17 or 18 and the man just a year or two older than her. The woman had red hair that reminded Ginny very much of her own and the man's hair colour was a bit unclear, as it was in the shadow, though it looked like it could be a light blonde. These people reminded her of someone, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The box was last to come out. It was made of black velvet and was lined with gold. Ginny thought the jewellery was sure to be expensive, seeing as just the box must have cost so much. She opened it slowly. What lay inside took her breath away. It was small gold pendant, encrusted with what looked like the finest rubies in the country, all bright and sparkling. The outer side of the pendant was rimmed with a snake, which oddly enough didn't look ugly, on the contrary it looked nice, elegant as if belonged there, guarding the rubies. The pendant was shaped like a half heart and hung from a simple gold chain. Ginny had never seen something so spectacular in her entire life. She was about to thank her parents, when something on the book cover caught her eye. She picked it up and wiped some dust off of it to reveal some writing:

_Diary of Elizabeth Joanne Weasley._

And there they were at last, in the hands of the chosen girl.

The diary, the picture and the pendant had finally found the young woman they'd been waiting for, for the last hundred years.


	6. Back To School

Ginny lay in her bed, touching the pendant around her neck, its rubies shining in the dark. Her parents had told her it belonged to one of her ancestors – the previous girl in the Weasley family, Elizabeth. Nobody really knew why she had wanted to pass it down to girls, it just was that way. It was a peculiar one though, a half heart – that's what her parents said it was called – though somehow to Ginny it seemed more broken, incomplete. Like it wasn't content being alone, but was just waiting to be reunited with something else…

Ginny shook her head at her silly thoughts. _Merlin, I'm getting really poetic. But it really is beautiful_… she thought._ I wonder what she was like. I wonder who gave it to her._

Somehow, it didn't seem like something her family would buy her. It had too much detailing, too much care was taken with it – it was cherished, like a precious love.

Ginny smiled at the prospect of a long ago, lost romance and decided to look in the diary for some clues the next day. For now, she allowed sleep to wash over her and transport her to a world of dreams.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was walking down Diagon Alley, his mother in tow, trying to walk his anger out. 

"Draco, wait! Dear, I can't walk that fast. Just tell me where you're going so I can stop running. Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa finally resorted to yell at her son, her hand clutching at her heart.

His mother's atypical yell caused Draco to stop in his tracks. She never yelled – she must really be impatient. "Mother," he sighed. "Just leave me alone for a bit. I need to… I just need to think, to get away" he closed his eyes, trying to wish his past away.

Narcissa had reached him by now. She took his face in her hands and kissed his eyelids. "I'm sorry, my love. I wish I could make it go away," she looked at him for a minute with teary eyes before letting him go. "I'll be in Madam Malkins for the next hour. Meet me there… please don't be long, I will worry."

"I'll be back in an hour. Thank you mother," with that he turned around and strode down the alley, and then another till he reached a quiet opening, a small park. It had been "his place" ever since he first ran away from his father eight years ago. It had been his first visit to the Alley. He had insisted on talking to the little kids who sold enchanted cotton candy, trying to figure out the charm they used to make it sparkle. It hadn't gone down well with his father – he had called them filth and forbid him from speaking to them. Of course, Draco didn't know well back then. He had screamed and ran off, only to return home to a fuming Lucius… his beating that night had taught him not to run away from his father with such vigour – he had to be more subtle from them on.

Draco collapsed on the bench and closed his eyes.

_How dare they talk to us that way! I am a bloody Malfoy for Merlin's sake!_ He thought, thinking about all too recent events. He'd been standing in Flourish and Blotts when Draco heard the giggling bunch loudly talking about his death eater of a father…

"A spitting image of his father isn't he? I bet he's still doing the work… keeping it going, what with that whore of a mother of his…" the boy had said.

"Shh… don't talk too loud Jesse, he might curse you! After all you know what they say, like father like son" the girls had giggled.

Draco couldn't stop himself. He'd whipped out his wand and jinxed the boy before he even knew what him. Then he'd leered at the girl, saying: "You're lucky I don't attack girls… otherwise you'd be worse off."  
Of course, she'd gone around shouting and making a ruckus, causing the owner and Narcissa (who had previously been chatting) to come running to the scene.

Draco shook his head. _What has happened? The Malfoy name used to be respected… and now, because of my fucking father, all my history, all the respect, gone… Another thing to add to your crimes father, killing our name_, Draco thought bitterly.

He absently clutched at the locket, trying to draw some comfort from it. He'd taken to doing that a lot lately.

* * *

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. "Hurry up! Your father will be here any moment with the cars… we need to get going!" 

Just then, Ginny wobbled down the stairs, struggling with her trunk and Arnold's cage.

"Bloody hell Mum, I'm coming" she muttered.

"Ginerva Elizabeth Weasely, I will not tolerate cheek from you, do you understand?" Her mother fumed.  
"Sorry mum" Ginny blushed.

She'd been so busy for the last few days. Everything seemed to speed up after her birthday, what with her back-to-school shopping and hanging out with her friends and reading Elizabeth's diary… the days sped by in a hurry and September 1st had arrived now, seemingly all too soon. But it hadn't all been bad though, Ginny had been made Head Girl this year, thanks to her brave efforts and excellent leadership skills (_well I guess I did help_, she'd thought) during the battle.

Molly noticed her badge as she put it on and once again grew teary. "My baby, you're going to do so well."  
"Thanks mum" Ginny hugged her and climbed in the car. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were already there, smiled at her as she sat down, careful not to be too close to her Harry. Though they had sorted things out when the war began, she always had the feeling that she had disappointed him somehow by telling him it was over. But it would've been more disappointing to stay… she didn't feel the same attraction to him as before; by letting him go, she had only given them both the freedom to find someone who truly cared for them. Evidently she'd been right. Harry had once again found love with Parvati and the two seemed more in love than Ginny and Harry used to be. Ginny smiled at that. _Good for them, I'm happy for him_.

"What's up Gin? You seem happy today," Ron said.

"What's there not to be happy about? It's a new year, the War is over, and I am one year closer to graduating," she smiled.

"Yeah… man this is our last year. I can't believe it!" he shook his head along with the other two, smiling.

Ginny looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. Her mind wandered back the diary; she had begun reading it a couple of days after her birthday, boy, was it interesting…

_September 1, 1888, Hogwarts Express_

_It was getting a bit boring hanging out with my brothers year after year, so I decided to get an empty compartment by myself. Its so peaceful here, I've never noticed the beautiful scenery throughout the journey… its absolutely gorgeous! I hope I get to see more of this part of the country some day, maybe have a little cottage… but that's all a long time from now. I'm going back for my fourth year and I can't wait! Janice and Mary have promised to make it memorable, though their adventures do worry me sometimes! They are currently at the head boy and girl meetings, so they won't be back for a while. Anyways, so back to my predicament… being with my brother 24/7 has really become unbearable. I love them all dearly but a girl needs to have some fun! As much as I know they care for me, their over protectiveness has become overbearing. Just this morning they shooed away Jason Morgan for talking to me. I mean come on! He was being a perfect gentleman, asking me about my summer, and they had to go chase him off! He's so cute too… sighs what shall I do diary? I mean – oh! There's someone at the door, hold on…_

_Oh my GOD! HE is sitting right in front of me. I can't even imagine how red my face is right now, and I'm not sure I want to know. I opened the door and he was standing right there. He walked in here without even ASKING, saying he needed a place to think. "I won't talk," he'd said. "I won't bother you and I expect you shouldn't bother me either". I just stood there like an IDIOT half-believing that HE was sitting with ME! Ugh, he's so infuriating! I can't believe him, waltzing in here like owned the place. Oh god, now he's looking at me; I can feel his gaze. Okay, now he's looking back out the window… at me… out the window…_

"_Is there something on my face?" I asked finally._

"_No, no… I was just, just looking at your hair… it looks pretty in the sunlight, the waves and all… you should leave it like that more often" he said, and looked at me again. His eyes are so intense; I had to will myself to look away. Then he got up and left! Just like that! I was blushing like mad, still am… That was so strange. _

Whoever this "HE" character was, Ginny was intrigued by him. At first, she thought it was Jason Morgan, but somehow, Elizabeth's description of him was more personal than that of Jason's… She had a history with this person, some sort of connection. Ginny couldn't wait to read more and find out who HE was.

"Here we are," said the driver, snapping her attention back to reality. They piled out of the car and onto the platform. Since only her dad had come this time, goodbye was a lot shorter. Arthur Weasley hugged both his children and Harry and Hermione, muttering the usual assurances and instructions before boarding them on the train. As they walked in, the trio went off and got a compartment with Parvati and Lavender, leaving Ginny to search for Luna and Colin. She found them halfway down the corridor, sitting with Dennis, playing exploding snap. She hugged each of them as she entered and joined the game.

* * *

Draco was in the Student Heads compartment, trying to organize the schedules he was supposed to hand out to the head boys and girls once they got there; some of them had already started coming in, standing on the sidelines, waiting for him to begin. His new position as a prefect had come as a total surprise to him – it was not every day that the headmaster picked Draco over Harry to become the prefect, the most powerful student position in Hogwarts (well the official one, anyways). He had fully expected to be overshadowed by PotHead, but miracles never ceased. He smirked and looked up. 

"Okay, I think we can begin now," Draco said, looking around at the heads gathered around him. There were seven, so someone was missing. _Oh well, if they can't make it here in time, I'm sure they weren't suited for the job anyways_.

"Here are the schedules for this week," he passed out the papers. "Most of it is for orientation week for the first years. Our first task is patrolling the corridors of the train and later, herding the first years back from the Welcome Back Feast. Now, to see who managed to show up, say 'here' when I call your name:

"James McCoy, Slytherin"

"Here"

"Alison Berry, Slytherin"

"Here"

"Tilly Turner, Hup-"

"Excuse me! Sorry I'm late," the door burst open and someone interrupted him. A girl stood there, panting, her hair falling over her face as she bent down to catch her breath.

"I forgot about the meeting. Did I miss something?" she stood up, looking around the room.

Draco's mouth slowly curved in a smirk. "Well, well Weaslette, isn't this a surprise."

* * *

**There you go:D I know this was long over due but school got in my way. Fortunately, March Break has given me some free time :) So, please Read and Review:D much appreciated Thanks.  
**

**xoxo LovingEmerald xoxox**


	7. Revenge is Sweet

Ginny stood at the back of the room, fuming as she recalled her encounter with Malfoy.

_God, he's so arrogant! How DARE he talk to me like? _she thought bitterly, eyeing him as he concluded the meeting.

**10 minutes earlier...**

When she had looked up, she couldn't believe it. _What the hell...?_ was her first thought. Well actually, she might have said it out loud, but that's here nor there. And then she saw the prefect badge. Draco Sodding Malfoy was the prefect. _Perfect! Now I have to answer to him all year... God, what wonders this must be doing for his ego. _

Apparently, she'd forgotten to close her mouth during her mental tirade because then he said - AGAIN! - "I've already told you Weasley, there is no need to drool."

She practically glued her jaw close, caught off guard again, unsure of what to say. _God, he frustrates me! What is WRONG with me? I'm supposed to be the one with the witty comeback! Oh, how I'd like to make him pay..._

He saw her open and close her mouth, trying to find the words, evidently failing. "Speechless, Weasley? Well, I suppose it's best if you keep your mouth closed. That way we can actually get something done here. Now, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, please say 'here' when I call your name..." he'd said, going back to taking attendance. And she'd just stood there, fuming.

**-- end of flashback --**

"Well that's all we had to cover today. If you have any questions you may ask them now," Draco said, reassembling his papers. When nobody said anything, he went on."Okay then, you are to patrol the hallways according to schedule. That's it, you're dismissed."

Upon that, the formerly silent room filled with chatter as the head boys and girls piled out the door. Draco finished packing his things and was about to follow them out when he noticed her. She was leaning against the door frame, all her anger seemingly gone, staring at him in the most peculiar way. He frowned.

"Yes, can I help you Weasley?"

She blinked at his question, and then smiled - and he noted this with alarm - almost flirtatiously.

"Yes, maybe you can," she replied, closing the door behind her as she sauntered toward him.

_What is she doing?_

"You see, Malfoy, I never really got a chance to tell you how sorry I was to interrupt your meeting. How can I ever make it up to you?" she closed the distance between them and laid her hand on his chest, sighing as she looked into his eyes.

He maintained his passive mask but his head - and another part down south - screamed in anticipation. _She's touching me! _his mind screamed. _And I'm letting her! Merlin, I have to get away from her. She's a WEASLEY!!_

"Try not to repeat your behaviour Weaslette. Next time, I won't be as kind," he forced a sneer.

In response, she pressed up against him and he went rigid. He could feel everything - her soft breasts, her taut stomach. Merlin, he could even feel her hips jutting into his, just begging him to take her then and there.

_I have to stop this. I have to push her away and tell her to stop throwing herself at me.I have to- _and then she looked into his eyes, licked her lips, and he lost control.

She wasn't really sure how it happened, but the last thing she could remember was staring into his Gray, stormy eyes; and then, out of nowhere, his lips crashed into hers and she felt as if she'd been thrown off balance. His lips were surprisingly soft, succulent. He tasted like mints mixed with a sweetness she couldn't really place. His cologne was a light musk, mingled with sweat. And God, how he could kiss. Ginny allowed herself to be lost in his embrace for a second. But then she remembered who he was and what she was here to do, and she did what any sane girl would do.

She pushed him against the wall and wrapped her legs around him, pulling his face into hers as she increased the intensity of their kiss. She could tell he was surprised. She felts his arms pull her into him as he responded.

Draco was losing his mind. Here he was, pushed up against the wall with HER, of all people, wrapped up around him. He could feel himself throbbing against her hips and wondered if she'd realized what she had done to him yet.

Apparently, she did because just as quickly as she had stuck her tongue down his throat, she retrieved it, untangling herself from him in one swift moment. Before he could question her, she'd buttoned her shirt and was halfway out the door, when she turned to him and said: "You know, maybe you wanna call one of your whores to take care of that for you," indicating to the painfully visible bulge in his pants. She turned around and then - and igniting a reluctant glimmer of hope in her partner - she turned around and walked back into the room till she was face to face with him.

She stuck out a finger and pushed his jaw shut and whispered: "I know I'm good-looking Malfoy, there's no need to drool."

With that Ginny smirked and walked out the room, leaving behind a fuming Draco Malfoy. Revenge sure did taste sweet.

* * *

**_Well, here it is. I know it's kind of short but that's the way I wanted to leave them for now . Please tell me what you think, Read and Reveiw darlings!! D I will begin working on the next chapter very soon. _**

**_xoxo LovingEmerald xoxo_**


End file.
